1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains particularly to a dog leash handle with compartments for storage, a food dish and a water dish.
2. Background Information
The increasing popularity of dogs in urban population centers effectively require pet owners to walk the pets in public places. Walking the dog is often the only exercise the pet and the owner get on a daily basis. The owner must carry a number of supplies during these walks to satisfy their needs as well as the needs of the dog and society. Pet owners typically carry plastic waste disposal bags, keys, money, the dog leash and pet supplies such as water and food. This forces the pet owner to carefully organize these supplies prior to departure and to juggle them during the walk.
Local ordinances often require that pet owners pick up the solid waste left by their dog. Pet owners typically use plastic bags to pick up the waste. The pet owner must remember to carry an ample supply of bags when they begin their walk. The ease, convenience and economy with which the litter may be handled in a clean and sanitary manner directly affects the willingness of pet owners to retrieve and properly dispose of their pet's waste. Disposal of the bagged waste adds another significant item to those already carried by the owner.
Many owners would like to provide their dogs with some food and water particularly during longer walks or hiking. The owner must carry the food and water and the dishes necessary for dispensing the food.
Athletic ware and other comfortable walking clothes often have no reliable way to carry loose items such as money or keys. This forces the owner to carry these items in their hands. Carrying additional items such as lip balm, a whistle and/or pepper spray greatly increases the burden on the owner.